1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a door lock with an improved structure and in particular, to a door lock whose outer handle cannot be taken off when it is locked.
2. Related Art
The conventional door lock, as shown in FIG. 6, has a turning device on the outer side of the door. A circular spacer 91 is provided in the handle 93. A limiting element 92 is disposed in the circular spacer 91, with a protruding part 921 extending out of the circular spacer 91. The limiting element 92 also has a connecting hole 922 therein for a connecting shaft (not shown) to go through. The handle 93 on the device has a concave hole 931, through which one can see the protruding part 921. By pressing tie protruding part 921, one can take off the handle 93 from the turning device.
Any skilled person can easily see the protruding part 921 of the limiting element 92 in the circular spacer 91 from the concave hole 931 on the handle 93. Using a simple tool to press the protruding part 921 outside the circular spacer 91, the person can readily take the handle 93 on the outer side of the door off the turning device. Afterwards, by adjusting other components of the turning device, the person can easily unlock the door lock and enter the room.
It is thus imperative to provide a door lock whose handle 93 cannot be taken off when the turning device is locked.